The People's Womens Champion
by Rocky's cutie
Summary: Jade's rise to the top of the Federation. She shows the boys she isn't just another pretty face. These are the first couple of chapters, since I am still working on finishing, What Are The Odds. Please r/r


THE PEOPLE'S WOMEN'S CHAMPION

THE PEOPLE'S WOMEN'S CHAMPION

** **

** **

**Chapter 1**

The crowd went into an uproar as the women reentered the arena.Plainly, they were headed for ringside and the blond bombshell, Tory, was going to get the one up, but Jade came battling back.She wouldn't be taken easily; furthermore, she had shown this to all the WWF fans in the building.Also, some of the other male wrestlers had stopped to watch the match, although none of them had stayed in front of the monitor very long. 

Chapter 2 

The women's division didn't draw a large crowd.At least not since the Cat had gotten the title, then a procession of pretty faces proceeded afterwards; none of which could actually defend the title in a wrestling match.But when Tory had suddenly taken a liking to the belt, Stephanie had given it to her gladly.The belt was a sort of reward for her service to the McMahon Helmsleyregime.Tory thought she would never have to defend the belt, since there was no one in the WWF that posed a threat to her.The rest of the women were all pretty little things to look at, plainly they weren't real wrestlers.So Tory had settled in for a long and risk free title reign.She could wrestle all right, but she never thought she would have to use that skill.

But then she had entered the World Wrestling Federation.Jade was a beautiful young woman.Her long curly black hair set her apart from the other blondes that frequented the WWF.Her dark, piercing green eyes and dark skin set off the combination nicely.She was thin and around 5 foot 9.Her Latin good looks and sweet demeanor put all the men into frenzy.But she could care less about that.She was a true wrestler, right down to her heart.She had trained for years and now she wanted to prove herself.And what better way to do that than to go after the title right from the get go?

She wasn't interested in the men's division, because she knew she wasn't big enough for that.She was physically built, but she was no Chyna, so she would leave the boys in the back for her.

No, she wanted to make a name for herself in the women's division that had been floundering the past year and a half; therefore, she wanted to bring the fans back to it.She wanted to show that women could be more that just a pair of nice legs in the world of wrestling.

Chapter 3 

So she had made her debut and challenged Tory or any of the females that thought they could take her.She had beaten all of them and in the process, she had won the fans over.She was charismatic and a daredevil, furthermore, she wasn't afraid to try new things, she wasn't afraid of the top rope, or the stairs for that matter.She had the beauty, brains, and ability that the fans loved.Some even went as far as to say she was the rock of the women's division.But she didn't want to brag, so she wasn't going to go that far.

So here she was, battling it out with Tory.It was the toughest match of both of their careers.They were pulling out all of the stops.The crowd was really eating up the action.

Suddenly, Tory flung Jade into the ring, since the match was a no disqualification match; but interference wasn't allowed.Of course the regime had tried something, but they were thwarted when Jade threatened to hit Stephanie with a chair.The two women hadn't seen any of them since.

Thetwo women were left in the ring.There had been DDT and suplexes, some bumps and some bruises.Also, Tory had even tried to tombstone Jade, but she had kicked out.She would never stay down.Now the time had come for Jade to really show what she was made out of.

She set Tory up with a DDT in the middle of the ring.Some of the other male wrestlers had made their way to the stage area.Jade guessed the women's performance had made more of an impact than she thought.

She went to the crowd and got them riled up.They knew what she wanted to do.She hopped up on the top rope and pointed to the Hardy Boyz, then she executed the gunz sign and catapulted herself off of the rope, she flipped and landed on top of Tory.But since the referee had been knocked out by Tory and was still recuperating, he didn't get there in time and Tory kicked out.

Jade knew crunch time had arrived.More of the wrestlers had made their ways to the stage and were watching the match, Jade even thought she saw The Rock, but she paid them no mind: She had to stay focused.She kicked Tory in the stomach and threw her out of the ring.

The time had arrived,Jade climbed to the top rope in front of the crowd of wrestlers.She looked out over the crowd, she then took her leap, imbedding her elbow….into the floor.Tory had moved out of the way somehow, but Jade saw this in time to save her arm, but she still hit the solid floor pretty hard.Tory tried for a pin, but to no avail, Jade threw her shoulder up.

Tory tiring body became evident to Jade, she could see her fatigue in her eyes.Her face was scrunched up into an annoyed and pained look as she took hold of Jade's hair that had fallen out of its ponytail.Tori proceeded to guide Jade to the announcer's table and put them on top of it.Jade knew what she was going to try, also Jade knew she had to pull out some kind of move, and fast.Just as Tory pulled her arms to give her the pedigree, Jade fought back and punched her in the stomach.This caught Tory off guard and she was able to capitalize and power bomb Tory through the announcer's table.The arena went crazy as Jade fell on top of Tory and the referee counted the one, two, three.

The bell sounded and the announcers were yelling and going crazy.King looked like he was going to have a heart attack!The fans were chanting Jade's name as the whole arena erupted into an uproar.Jade knew she had done her job right, so she laid there with her Women's championship as the announcer said her name as the new champion.The referee waited a while, but then others came and helped Jade up.She tried to raise the championship, but she too much pain coursed through her body.She hobbled out past the ring, through the wrestlers and into superstardom in the WWF.

Chapter 4 

The next night after the King of the Ring paper view, everyone still on overdrive, and with the wrestlers all tired, they had a show to do and that always created a buzz in the locker rooms.Raw is War came on the air at 9:00 p. m.The usual music bellowed through the arena's speakers, that no one could make out the words to.Then there were the pyros, the dazzling fireworks and explosions igniting all over the arena.The whole place looked to be engulfed into the fire.The heat was scorching and the fans were ripped and ready to go.The arena was encased with their screams when the lights went back on and the cameras scanned through the crowd.The fans were waving their signs and waiting for the show to start and the first superstar to come out.

To their surprise, Michael Cole stepped into the ring.He seemed to have something to say, but before he could get the first word out, the atmosphere changed and the Rock's music blared through the speakers.The crowd rose to their feet to greet their champion.The Rock took a moment to smell the fans' emotions and excitement.He had on his usual $800 dollar shirt on and black dress pants and shoes.He was dressed to the nines with his Rolex and sharp sunglasses, his red shirt shimmering under the arena lights.

He then made his way to the ring.As he was going from corner to corner, from rope to rope, to acknowledge the fans, the music changed.Three little girls appeared upon the big screen followed by Kid Rock's American Bada** song that boomed through the arena's sound system.There was a revving of motors and suddenly; the Undertaker arrived on his motorcycle, bursting through the curtains and making his way to ringside. 

The crowd couldn't contain themselves and the huge pop for the Undertaker engulfed the arena.The floor shook with the power of the fans' screams and anticipation.The Undertaker left his bike at ringside and entered the squared circle.He looked to the fans with his usual serious expression and a raised hand, and he received a second thunderous pop.

A confused Michael Cole stood in the middle of everything, a small dot in the ring, compared to the men on either side of him.Non-the less, he had a job to do, whether they wanted him there or not.

"Um, excuse me gentlemen, but you weren't scheduled for this time.I am supposed to be doing an interview right now.Is there something I could do for you men?" He asked tentively.He didn't want to anger these giants in any way. Suddenly, the arena became pitch black,, the audience went into a fever pitch, because they knew who was to come.Sure enough, the fire pyros went off and Kane entered onto the stage.He looked over the crowd and slowly made his way to the ring.He entered the ring, gazing at the squared circle's inhabitants.He turned from them and raised his hands, letting them down without warning and setting off flames around the turnbuckles.

The lights returned and the Rock took a mic from someone at ringside, while the Undertaker took one of his own.The Rock put his hand up to Michael Cole's face.

"Who are you supposed to interview you jabroni, we were promised this time.And speak quickly." He said.

Knowing better than to make The Rock wait, Michael was quick with his response.

"Well, I um, I am supposed to be interviewing the WWF Women's Champion, Jade.She won a fantastic match last night, as you men probably know. I" he said uncertainly.

Before the other men in the ring could respond, music started from the sound system.A rock melody busted out as Jade entered the arena.The fans screamed their approval of the dark haired woman as she slowly made her way to the ring; she was still sore from the night before.She did her usual entrance and the fans loved it.They sang along with her when she got to her catch phrases.When she saw who was in the ring, a look of confusion was evident upon her beautiful face.But she was never one to cower towards anyone, even if the men in the ring were twice her size.She did her usual routine and greeted the fans from rope to rope and corner-to-corner, the fans ate it up.Finally, she stood in the middle of the ring, with the Undertaker and Kane at her right and the Rock and Michael Cole at her left.The crowd knew this would be an interesting night as always.

Jade took a deep breath and stood for a while, looking to the crowd and waiting for Michael Cole to start.There was a faint smile upon her face, but not much, since it wasn't her style to smile a lot.The crowd went into an uproar, and Jade couldn't help but broaden her smile.

Finally Michael Cole started, "Well, it seems like the fans have certainly taken to you…" He was about to finish, when Jade took the microphone gently.The fans went up again and she took a moment to look about them, shouting, "Jade…Jade…Jade."They were doing the chant over and over again, until she had to say something, or it would be a silent interview on her part.

"What do you think of me now?" she asked.The question was rather self-righteous, but well over due.She had gotten a lot of heat since she had come to the WWF.She was attractive and could wrestle.No on believed in her at first, but who could blame them.All they had to go on were the wrestling abilities of people like, " The Kat" and that she-devil "Terri" No wonder they didn't see women in the WWF as anything more than nice pieces.But she was there to change all of that.

Her black hair was down in light curls that fell around her shoulders.There was a white flower was perched behind her ear that matched her white shirt.The shirt was of a soft looking material, kind of silk like and in the back were only two thin straps of diamond looking jewels.Her pants were a bit form fitting and her shoes were high heels that sparkled like her diamond straps.Her deep green eyes sparkled with newfound triumph and her oval face and nice cheekbones set off her look.

"You know, for a long time now, people have been telling me that all women are good for in the WWF are chauffeurs and funny little matches with them wearing close to nothing." the male portion of the crowd of course cheered.But, they were males, what can you do?

The WWF women's champion shook her head slightly. "They have told me that they don't need to use their intelligence and they don't even need to wrestle.That they can't be attractive, smart, and be able to wrestle well in their own right." She said.

"Well, I think that I have proved them wrong.Because I am quite intelligent, I am quite the wrestler, as my match the other night should justify.And I am damn sure not just some random slut!" she said with conviction.The crowd roared with approval.This made her almost smile.She knew she had won them over and had proven herself to them.Her dealings with the McMahon-Hemsley regime had shown just how intelligent she could be.

There was something that she still wasn't sure on.She didn't know if the guys in the back were willing or able to see these things.A lot of them still looked at her as just one of the other chicks that were just there to look at and to have fun with.Either they didn't want to see her match with Tori the other night or they refused to accept it.There were a lot of huge egos in the back.Now she was faced with some of the biggest names in the business inside the squared circle.

Kane, The Rock, and the Undertaker hadn't given her any clue as to how they felt about the whole thing.Maybe they didn't care, or they felt like some of the other men did in the back.Either way, they hadn't said anything since she had come out.

Chapter 5 

Suddenly, The Game's music came blared out of the speakers in the arena. The people's demeanor changed almost immediately. Boos could be heard throughout the arena, and the lights dimmed considerably.

Just as the lights were flashing and the atmosphere had changed to the right temperature, Triple H himself made his way out onto the stage with his "blushing bride" Stephanie McMahon Hemsley.

The intensity and cockiness came off of the couple in droves.Their eyes were of steel and they gazed about the arena, not seeing anything that they cared about in particular.

The lights bounced off of their bodies.Stephanie's sleek white top shone in the changing light, her hair in waves and her black pants tight, she had her usual Rolex watch and diamond earrings, but she also wore a sparkling choker around her pale throat.Her eyes shone with arrogance that swept around her postured figure.

Triple H was at her side, his hair slicked back in its usual low ponytail.His shirt was black and his muscular upper body bulged from the tight fabric.He had his trademark loose jeans and black shoes on.His face was contorted into a steely gaze and his eyes burned holes into the audience.

The lights came back on and the people waited to see what the Game had to say about the couple's sudden appearance.To the people's surprise, Stephanie took the mic from her husband, seemed like she had something to say.The fans started their unflattering chant towards the boss' daughter.The Game stared wildly at the crowd and Stephanie stopped, annoyed.She put her well-manicured hand onto her hip and gave them an exasperated look.She then went to talk again.

"Now, don't talk to the Jade like that, you'll hurt her feelings!" she said.The people booed and Jade gave Stephanie the stare down.

"I know how you feel though.I know that you were all disappointed when she cheated and took the WWF championship away from the one person that deserves it most, one of the few women that brought pride and prestige to the championship, other than me of course. She was a true women's champion, your women's champions.None other than my best friend, Tori." She said with conviction.Hunter put his arm around his wife and they smiled at each other.He shook his head in agreement with the youngest McMahon.

The people roared in disapproval.They started shouting Jade's name, as if to proclaim that she was indeed their champion.The Helmsleys stared at the crowd in annoyance.For the first time since they had come out, Jade took the mic up.

"Oh Stephanie, sweetie, I believe the people are calling your name!" she cried.Like clock work, the crowd erupted in their favorite chant for the federation princess.She stared daggers into the body of the Women's champion.

But surprisingly, Triple H seemed to remain calm.In fact, he seemed fine.He raced his eyebrows in his little way and the creases in his forehead came out, which happened when he was about to make a point or proclaim his self-righteousness.

"You know, I know you are all jealous of us.I know you are jealous of Stephanie.I mean, it's understandable; she has had one of the longest reigns as the Champion in the record books.She is a very powerful woman.She is smart, beautiful, and let's face it.She is married to the most handsome guy in the federation today.Not to mention the Game of the WWF.Not to mention the WWF Champion.It's understandable, really." He said rather nonchalantly.

Stephanie nodded her head in agreement and her infamous devilish smile crept across her pretty face.She may have agreed with her husband, but the fans sure didn't.They voiced their opinion, rather loudly indeed.

"And then comes Tori.Not Stephanie of course, but the DX green goddess, and the girlfriend of my buddy X-Pac none-the-less.So it is understandable." Hunter proclaimed.

Stephanie had the same reaction to this statement and so did the fans for that matter.Stephanie was about to add something to her husband's statements, but before she could push her voice through her opened mouth, Jade put the mic up.

"Do you have a point to your ramblings, other than the fact that you are both idiots?" She asked with a look of mock confusion.

The married couple at the top of the stage fumed at her remark.Again Stephanie went to use the mic, to full use there is no doubt.But the raised hand of the WWF Women's Champion again thwarted her.

"We really don't have enough time left to listen to yet another rambling by the slut of the federation today." She explained nonchalantly.

The fans went wild for this bold statement and started chanting Jade's name.The arena was enveloped by the voices of the crowd.

Stephanie on the other hand was in the middle of turning red with rage.Her face contorted into a frown and there may have even been a little steam coming out from the top of her head.But that could have just been a fluke with the lighting.Either way, Steph obviously didn't enjoy Jade's jabs.

But before Stephanie could respond to The WWF Women's champion's last statement, her husband took the microphone from his wife, a bit forcefully at that.And of course, the fans took this moment to start one of their most favorite chants.

"Yeah, like I really care what you idiots think of me." The Game said.The boos surrounded them almost instantly.

" Enough of this crap.You may think that you have proved something.That you have shown something important.Maybe you think that you have made people see that you are more than just another skirt.Well, think again.It doesn't matter what you do, you will always be the same to the guys back stage.You could never beat any of us, one, two, three in the ring.Tori could beat you with her eyes closed, you just got lucky last night.But don't worry, that will change all in due time." Hunter explained.

The crowds boos became louder and they started their chanting all over again, much to the chagrin of The Game. 

The crowd hushed considerably when The Undertaker stepped forward, with a new microphone.He gave the McMahons a steely gaze through his dark eyes. His trench coat shimmered as it moved around him.He smoothed over his wet hair, which was being held back, by his now trademark, bandana.He commanded a lot of respect by all parties that were present this evening.

"Now I could care less about your little family feud.About who could beat whom and about who is doing whom, I could give a damn about the whole bunch of ya'all.But what I do care about is beating the living hell out of the man who thinks he can meddle in our business.Now I can only speak for my brother and I, but we aren't going to stand for what that little pip squeak Angle did last night!" he explained, in his own menacing way. 

The big red machine nodded in agreement with his brother.It had just been last night, when the Olympic hero had turned on them in a match to help out the McMahon Hemsely regime keep the wwf title in their hands.This did not go over well with the brothers to say the least.

Suddenly Kane stepped forwarded and motioned for the microphone from his brother.The crowd fell almost silent and Undertaker gave his brother what he wanted.Kane rarely spoke, and so it was a sort of treat for the fans.He didn't take gracing them with his voice lightly at all.

"We want Angle, and we want him tonight!" His deep voice growled and gurgled out.The fans screamed their approval of such a meeting inside of the squared circle for that night

The McMahons and Dx had traveled closer to the ring, but no one made any move to enter it.They weren't that crazy at least.Suddenly the familiar sounds of guitars strumming came from the loud speakers as the commissioner of the WWF Mick Foley made his way to the stage.The crowd roared their welcome to the hardcore legend as he waved to them and stared down at the gathering of super stars in from of the cameras.He had a mic with him and the fans fell silent as they waited his next ruling.

"Well, it seems that we have a bit of a dilemma here.Let's see here, Undertaker and Kane want Kurt, it seems Tori and Stephanie are against Jade, and of course, we can't count out the people's champion, The Rock.Who has asked me for a title shot tonight, not so long ago.So you see, there seems to be quite a lot of competition in the WWF, right here, in Tampa Florida."The fans reacted immediately to Mick's ploy for a cheap pop.They always do, it never fails.

"Well, I have some news for you all.I know exactly what I will do.Tonight, in Tampa Bay Florida (second cheap pop of the night) in that very ring, it will be The Rock, Undertaker, and Kane, against Triple H, Kurt Angle, and any member of Dx of their choosing." The fans roared their approval as the superstars nodded theirs.But before anyone could react, the commissioner raised his hands for the floor once again.

"Now, now, who said I was done?Not only will this match determine whether the Rock will go against Triple H for the title at the next paper view, but we have to include the women.So, again, it will be the Rock, Undertaker, and Kane, being accompanied by Jade, no one else; to go up against, Kurt, Hunter, and a member of Dx, accompanied by Tori, and no one else!That means Stephanie will have to remain in the back" he explained.The fans really let loose for this news brief.They loved the idea and they showed it with their screams and chants.What a match, what a night it was going to be, here on Raw Is War!

To Be Continued…………


End file.
